


Meteor Shower

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, based on ‘Jewbilee’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kenny and Kyle finally get a chance to see a meteor shower together
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 7





	Meteor Shower

When his mom tells him to get the door, Kyle gets excited.

He knows who’s there, who’s been just as excited for this night as he was.

Kyle opens the door to his blond-haired boyfriend, here to pick him up to go see the meteor shower.

“Ready to go?” Kenny smiled, his face for once not hidden behind his parka.

It was a very special night, their anniversary.

Two years together, and both still falling in love more every day.

Kyle nodded with a smile of his own. “Let’s go.”

The two were off into the night, heading down to Stark’s Pond and cuddling on the bench with eyes on the sky as they waited for it to begin.

“I remember the last time I asked you to come see the meteor shower, and I ended up going to Jewbilee with you,” Kenny said.

Kyle laughed. “You went along with my idea for you to come. I’m sorry it didn’t end so well.”

“Hey, you’re making it up to me now. Did it really suck less because I was there?”

The ginger sighed. “Yeah, it was better with you there, even if-“

“Nope, end it there,” the blond quickly cut him off. “We’re having a good night here, it’s also our anniversary, and what happened at Jewbilee will stay at Jewbilee, agreed?”

Kyle nodded with a smile. “Agreed.”

“Good. Now, where the fuck is this meteor shower?”

The ginger burst into laughter, and Kenny laughed too.

A perfect night, a perfect anniversary.


End file.
